The Flaming Prince
by Electric Poet
Summary: Hey People, Its White Tiger Angel, I just moved this story over becuase it was screwing up. The gang has realitives. Holy Crap! Dumbledore and others are back, but there are quite a few changes. You will be shocked. See the showdown at Hogwarts, its goin
1. Default Chapter

**The Flaming Prince**

"…" talking

'…' thinking

_Italic things_- characters putting emotion into what they're saying

**Bold things**- new chapters, or settings in the story

I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

"OH NO! Where is Raven?" cried Sammantha, Raven was her little half wolf and half-husky pup; she named her Raven because she has what looks like a wing over each of her eyes.

"Mum, have you seen Raven _ANYWHERE!_" yelled Sammantha from the kitchen. Sammantha has pretty hazel eyes, soft blond hair, and was VERY strong from wrestling with her four older brothers, Tom, Lane, Greg and Nathen. She has a younger sister named Melody, also.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry I haven't." replied her mother, Molly. Her father, Alex, and mother were in their room getting ready to take her and her brothers to meet the train. It was her first year at Hogwarts; her brothers were not scared, for it was their third year to enter the castle. Sam doesn't like to wear dresses at ALL; she also hates pink. Greg is the oldest by two minutes; Nathen was one minute older than Lane. Tom was the youngest, but that didn't stop him. They're quadruplets, of course,

"I bet the little runt got ran over." Chuckled Greg.

"Haha. Ain't that true." Nathen taughtened

"_SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU_." Sam yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over and punched Greg in the nose and Nathen in the stomach. Greg was laughing before the huge impact on his nose that made him cry. Nathen was laughing a hearty laugh and then became breathless.

"Sorry." Nathen wheezed out of him, and while Greg said it with a weird voice for he was holding his nose up in the air to stop the bleeding.

"Well that's what you two get for saying that. Now, help me find her." Sam said with her arms crossed over her chest.

In the middle of the process of finding Raven. There was a knock on the door.

Tom screamed, "I'll get it!" It was Sam's best friend; D.J. Lane always had a crush on her.

"Oh. Hey, D.J. What's up?" said Tom.

"Is Sam to busy getting ready, or can I talk to her?" said D.J.

"You can talk. Come on in.," said Tom. Then there was a bloody scream then a bark.

"Uh oh. I think Mel has Raven," said Lane while he was walking down the stairs to see who was at the door. Then paused because he just saw D.J.

_"GIVE ME RAVEN! YOU LIL BRAT!"_ came a scream from a bedroom at the top of the stairs.

_"NO! MOMMY HELP!"_ came a little voice.

_"THEN I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"_ came yet another scream.

_"GIRLS. STOP!"_ yelled Molly by that time everyone was upstairs. Alex came in and stopped the fight.

"What in the world are you two fighting about, now?" said Alex calmly.

"Dad, she has Raven." said Sam still breathing hard.

"Mel, is this true?"

"But I want Raven." said Melody. Melody has green eyes like her mom's and brown hair like her dad's. She is seven years old.

"Raven is Sam's though," said Molly in a loving way. Mel's eyes were tearing up.

"Oh. Hey D.J." said Sam who was trying to reach her through the crowd of family members.

"Hey. Didn't you want to go to Diagon Alley together?" said D.J.

"Yea. Um...Mum, we're are needing to go to Diagon Alley."said Sam.

"Us too, Mum."said Lane quickly.

"Oh, all right. We will travel by Flu Powder."said Molly.

Sam went first; then D.J. then Lane, Tom, Greg, Nathen, Molly and Alex. First stop was Gringotts. Then was the Pet Shop, D.J. got a cat, and Sam got an owl and a cat, also. She named the owl Sunset, and the cat Wing. Sunset was a snow owl and had a peaceful look to her, her eyes reminded her of the ocean, and her graceful beauty and the way she took flight reminded her of a sunset. Wing was as white an angel's wing, so naturally she was named Wing. D.J. cat was named Peaches because she had a little beige tent to her and her eyes were blue. Next were the wands and what better place then Ollibander's Wand Shop. Sam's was a Unicorn hair willow 10 inches. D.J.'s was a Unicorn hair yew 9 inches. Fourth stop was the cloaks. Then to get their books that were need to complete the year. After they returned home they each got a Butterbeer. Lane went over to D.J. and Sam.

"Can I sit with you, sis?" asked Lane.

"Sure. Why not?" said D.J. and Sam in unison.

"Um... D.J. can I ask you something alone, Please?" asked Lane.

"Sure." replied D.J.

"I'll just go and sit with the guys for a few." said Sam smirking.

"So what did you want to ask me?" said D.J. sweetly.

"Um... Ar-are you going out with anyone or is there someone that you want to go out with." asked Lane shakily.

"Yes." said D.J.

"Wh-who?" said Lane sacredly.

"Adam. Adam James." said D.J. as if she just had a piece of heaven. "Is that all you wanted?" said D.J.

"Yea. Sorry I bothered you." said Lane as his heart was smashed to pieces on a rock. Sam came over and sat down. She was smiling, but when she saw her brother smile turned upside down into a frown.

"What's wrong?" said Nat (Nathen) as he walked over." I see TOO many sad faces."

"I-I don't know really," said D.J. as she just zomed in from her daydream. Lane got up and walked away. Sam and Nat just followed with their eyes.

"Was it something I said?" said D.J.

"I-I don't know. What did you say?" said Sam.

"Well, he asked me if I was or wanted to go out with anyone. I said that I wanted to go out with Adam," said D.J. with a sigh that said she was in love with Adam.

"Nice going you just broke Lane's heart," said Sam smacking D.J. upside the head lightly.

"Ow. Sorry I didn't know." said D.J. rubbing her head. Nat walked back over and started to comfort Lane.

"Well, what do you have to say." said Sam.

"I hope Adam asks me out." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" said Sam.

"What did I do?" said D.J.

"All you can think about is Adam when Lane just asked you out."

"Well, he is pretty hot. And what did you want me to say...yes. I don't even like him. Well, a little, but not much."

"GREGORY NESLON SPRINGS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" came a scream.

"Sorry, Mum, I couldn't resist. Please, don't use my full name; it's embarrassing." mumbled Greg.

"Hey, Greg, what did you do now?" Sam asking.

"Hehehe. I gave a waitress some of that taffy that I bought from that joke shop that some twins opened. It swelled up her tongue like a balloon. There cool."

"NATHEN NOT YOU, TOO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" yelled Molly.

"Mum, you could laugh." suggested Mel.

"Do you want that husky taken away? I don't need you coming in this." Molly stated.

"Sorry, Ma' Am." whispered Mel.

"You got the little twerp a husky. Mum, that's outragest!" declared Sam.

It was finally timed to board the train. D.J. asked Lane if he wanted to sit with her on the train, for Sam threatened to brake her neck if she didn't. Then Adam walked in with his older brother Kyle, who had a crush on Sam for a year.

"Hey, Kyle and Adam. What are you up too?" said Sam.

"O-oh, n-nothing." answered Kyle shakily, "Y-you?"

"Just sitting. Do you want to join us?"

"Hi, Adam." said D.J. shyly. Sam just rolled her eyes. Lane's smile slid like a sled on snow into a frown.

"Um. Can I talk to you alone in the hall for a second."

"YES! I-I mean... sure." said D.J.

"So what did you want to talk about to me alone?"

"Well, it's kind of hard..."

"Go ahead you can tell me or ask me anything"

"O-okay... Who do you like?"

"I thought it was obvious"

"And I think you should go for it because it looks like something

is holding you back."

"You really think I should go for it..."

"Yes. I really do think that y'all would make a great couple."

"But I was waiting for him to ask me out."

"I thought he did."

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"ME. I ment Lane."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. 'Cuz it's pretty rare that an older guy likes a younger girl. Where are you going?"

D.J. ran into another cart. Sam came out she heard the whole thing.

"I better go and comfort her." She enters the cart that D.J. was in.

"D.J. are you ok?"

"What do you care you probably planed the whole thing!"

"I did not."

"Our friendship is over!"

"Stop being so dramatic. It gets annoying."

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Bye."

Sam left and went back into the cart where the guys were. Kyle was smiling and frowning at the same time. Sam tried not to laugh so she laughed to herself and she exigently let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny and where is D.J?" asked Lane.

"Kyle and we're in a fight." replied Sam.

"What am I doing." asked Kyle.

"Why are y'all in a fight?" asked Adam.

"Your facile expression and she thinks I set up the whole thing. I don't care."

"Um, Sam."

"Yea."

"Can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yep."

They stepped into the hall.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Wow! Kyle, yes. Thanks."

When they walked in Lane was weird. He...he..

That was longer so here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. It's my first story.

He was crying and Tom was there; Lane walked up and tried to hug Sam. She was too freaked out, so she stepped out of the way and Lane hugged Kyle.

"Your brother must be happy that we're together." Kyle said in a confused voice.

"You and Kyle are together! How dare you do this to me!" shrieked D.J. she walked in just as Lane was hugging Kyle.

"Now what. Oh you came to blame me for something else."

"Don't talk to me like that you know I can't stand fighting and yelling."

"You're being so dumb! You started this fight and just so you know...I DIDN'T PLAN WHAT HAPPENED OUT IN THE HALL WITH YOU AND ADAM!"

"YES, YOU DID AND I KNOW IT!"

"D.J. she didn't I told you that on my own."

"AND YOU'RE MAKING HIM LIE TO MY FACE TO SAVE YOUR BUTT FROM A BEATING!"

"Hahahaha. You think you can take me and beat me. Have you forgot that I can win against ALL my brothers?"

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL WIMPS!"

"Hey." Lane and Tom said together as they stood up.

"DON'T CALL MY BROTHERS WIMPS. BESIDES YOU LIKE NATHEN YOUR ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW HOTT, AND HOW STRONG HE IS!"

"I do not." mumbled D.J. as if she was trying to cover up the truth.

"You do the same with Ad..."

"Okay, I get your point." mumbled D.J. cutting off Sam before she could finish. "But I still don't want to be your friend."

"Okay."

"And don't think that your begging will change my mind."

"Don't worry it won't."

"And don't cry when I leave."

"I'm not a crybaby."

D.J. started to tear up. And walked out of the room.

"Thanks for sticking up for us. And she really did say that about Nat?" asked Tom.

"You know me I only speak the truth."

D.J. ran though the door crying and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." chuckled Sam sweetly. They finally arrived at the school.

"Now, we can have some fun here." D.J. said stepping out of the train and looking at the huge school called Hogwarts.

"No' as long as I'm around. Ye' won't." came a booming voice from behind Sam.

"Hi, Hagrid. How have you been?" asked Greg as he reached his other brothers and sister.

"Pretty 'ood. I see your sister hasn't changed just 'as pretty as always."

"Thanks." Sam replied sweetly.

"That bunch of Springs reminds my father of the Weaslys. The girl reminds him of the one that was best friends with his enemy, Harry Potter." came a cold voice from behind Hagrid.

"Now, Malfoy Pain-in-the-butt, you don't want to mess with us. That's our uncle." Nat said coming out of the train.

"What did you call me."

"Malfoy Pain-in-the-butt."

"My name is Thacro Malfoy son of Draco and Notha Malfoy."

"Hahahahaha. They should've just called you Thorn-o and just got it over with. Hahahahaha." Sam chuckled.

"Professor, would you do something about this."

"I ain't seen 'othin 'rong here."

"My father was right you're just a big pile of filthy m..."

"Malfoy, don't you dare finish that sentence." Sam threatened. "Or I'll be pounding you the second you do."


	2. Around the World

**Chapter 2**

**The World Goes Round**

"Malfoy, you better listen to her. She can kick our butts, and we're her own older blood, too." Tom half-stated and half-chuckled.

"But you're wimps."

"That's it." Sam stressed. She started toward him.

"Hold her back, Nat help!" Greg rang. All the brothers had to hold Sam back or Malfoy would be paralyzed.

"Aha." Malfoy scuffled hiding behind one of his friends.

"Let me go. I have to kill that girl that called Hagrid a mu-mud-blood." At that time Lane let go of his hold on his sister and walked toward Malfoy.

"Lane!" Greg called out while being pushed back or Sam made his feet slip in the dirt. "She'll kill him! If any of us let go! So get back here!"

"Don't, Lane, let me kill him. No one says things like that about my friends without getting a severe beating!"

"Sam, don't. You don't want detention on 'our first day. Do 'e. I'm flattered but don't."

"Sam, I don't want to embarrass you, but you brought this on to yourself." Kyle said stepping toward her.

"What is he talking about?" Tom asked.

"Y'all might need to still hold her." Kyle said stepping closer and closer. "Please, don't hurt me."

"What do you think your doing...? She's going to kill you!" Nat declared.

"Well, she'll kill me instead of Malfoy." Kyle said getting quieter and quieter.

"You better run." Lane warned.

"Come here, Malfoy!" Sam screamed acting like the kiss didn't even happen. "I'm going to kill you; then bury you. Then forget about you!"

"Well, I would never hit or fight a girl, but my twin sister would. Bethro." Malfoy called as if he was calling a puppy.

"Hey, Sam. Thorn-o, hi." a cheerfully voice said that came from a beautiful girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes that glowed. Her name is Bethro, but she prefers Beth.

"You know her. My name isn't Thorn-o it's..." Malfoy said discussed.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla-bla." Penelope Cogar said annoyed, "That's all we hear from you and your family. No affiance, Beth."

"Her name is..."

"Shut up! I prefer Beth. Okay, not _that _dumb name that sounds like death row. Good that's off my chest."

Adam, who has a HUGE crush on her, was having a hard time breathing because Raven was sitting on is foot.

"Adam, are you okay?" Beth asked sweetly, she also had a crush on Adam.

"No, because Raven is sitting on my foot. Sam, help." Adam said trying not to yelp.

"Oh, sorry. Raven, here girl."

"'Ell, we bet' her get in the castle. It's gett'n late. And I'm gett'n hungry"

Hargid said patting his stomach as it growled.

"You haven't changed, Hargid." Tom chuckled. The first years went with Hargrid and the others with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Met you in the castle, Hargid." the teacher said sweetly.

"As Ye wish, Professor.

"Professor, who is that?" Penelope asked sweetly.

"Oh, that's Ye new teacher."

"Name?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Um.' Ot telling."

"He looks familiar." Penelope muttered.

**Pegasus a horse with wings that can fly**

Meanwhile, with the first years, Sam and Kyle road in the boat together and just smiled. As they came toward the wonderful, yet old, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kyle was thinking to himself 'Okay, now, that I have Sam as my girlfriend, from whom I've liked for 2 years now, I can't help, but smile.'

Sam noticed that she had been smiling a lot since that (she blushes) kiss from Kyle. She had liked him for 3 years; as she describes it you can call it "Love at first sight". She moved from a ranch that she loved to be on, a country girl's version of a beach view, a big widow tree with a rope swing hanging on a branch. Along with wild horses galloping and neighing around as free as the wind, a doe and her fawn grazing grass even as she approached them. As she thought of her favorite, yet saddest spot her best friends, Rosepedal, the Pegasus that's mother, Rosie Babe, died as she gave her life to save Sam's father. She was a wonderful barrel riding horse, and companion. Sam thought of Rosepedal the day that she went to go see her after her mother's death.

Rosie Babe died from a gang of stupid idiotic self-centered assholes known as Death Eaters.

Rosepedal is a Pegasus and not a real horse because her father, Sirius, was a Pegasus. Yes, her Uncle Ron wanted her to name him that after a brave man that was a good, no, best friend's great-godfather. Rosepedal was only half Pegasus, you see she couldn't fly, so she could've past as a real plain jane horse.

The day that Sam went out to visit Rosepedal after her mother's death, she saw Sirius for the 4 time in her life lying down with his daughter under his left wing. It seemed as though he was crying. She walked up to the father and daughter when she saw a tear a real tear trickling down his high cheekbone and hitting his daughters forehead. Sam always heard that one tear from a full blood Pegasus and one thing that you want to come true about yourself would. Sirius got up, shook himself, neighed, opened his wings to their fullest length, and with one whip of his GIANT wings he was off.

Rosepedal the next day came trotting up to the house wanting to go riding (Sam always rode her bare back because a saddle would rub her wings raw). Sam giggled, hoped on, waved go bye to her parents, leaned forward, and said, _'Heeee yaaaaaaa_. _GO, ROSEPEDAL_. Gggooooooo.' Sam was nearly screaming out her lungs for Rosepedal opened her wings just as her father did and with one big whip she and Sam were high up in the air.

Sam just looked up at the clear sky with a big grin on her face. Kyle looked over at her and said in a sly voice, "Are you okay? Why are you looking up at the sky? If you keep looking up at the sky like that a bird might get nervous and do his business on your face."

Sam chuckled and said with a happy sigh, "Nothing, just thinking, just thinking."

The boats finally reached shore, all of the children got out and walked up the stairs to huge no GIANTANTIC doors. D.J., the little scaredy cat, clung to Kyle's arm. Kyle just looked at D.J. as if she were from Mars. She could've passed too. But before they went through there was someone in their way. She looked as if she'd passed 100 years of age. Her name… was other than…Mrs. McGonagall.

_**Yes, this story wouldn't be anything without the "old fart, yet sweet" teachers **_

She gave her usual speech. The Forbidden Forest held up its name. Meaning it was "forbidden". All of the rules, consensuses, and everything those first years need to know. But just as she was finishing she heard a STRANGE noise and then something from inside the castle tackled her. It was nun other than…Raven.

She smelled her favorite treat…banana. She smelled it from a monkey that a kid named, Jason Longbottom. He was hiding some treats for he's monkey, Bum, for he did nothing but eat, sleep, and make a ton of noise. Mrs. McGonagall had her eyeglasses half off her face and her usually TIGHT bun was in a ponytail that had little curly hairs flying everywhere.

Then Bum leaped off of Jason's shoulder and switched to Mrs. McGonagall. After Raven finished the banana, she started to lick Mrs. McGonagall clean. (Raven doesn't have the mintest breath in the world too)

Sam ran over and grabbed Raven by the stomach, trying to pry Raven off of Mrs. McGonagall. She finally got her off with Kyle's help. Jason' needed help with is monkey, not because Bum was trying to get loose of Jason's grip. He was clawing Jason to death out of fright. And one claw of Bum's found its way up Jason's nose.

D.J. couldn't stop laughing. After her little laughing fit, she helped Jason out with Bum.

Sam wasn't worried about Jason. She was worried about Mrs. McGonagall's reaction to Raven. She ran over to see what she could do to help Mrs. McGonagall out. Mrs. McGonagall's glasses were crooked and one lens was cracked to no return. Sam ran over and helped her up. She saw her glasses and winced, thinking is was going to get a scolding of a lifetime.

Sam just pulled out her wand and muttered "Reparo."

"Thank you. Oh, and _YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW SPELLS! I COULD GET YOU EXPELLED FOR HAVING A DOG ON SCHOOL GROUNDS_!" Professor McGonagall scolds.

"I am sorry, ma'am." Sam muttered like she was about to cry. "But I couldn't leave my dog, Raven. Alone with my sister."

"Please, please forgive her. I will pay for Raven to stay. Please." Came a sweet, soft girl's voice from the back of the crowd.

"NO! What is you're name?"

"Raimina (Rai r-ay) Careen (Care-E-n) McDwane, Ma'am. My father is the Minister of Magic and is Major of a Muggle town called Austin, and is Governor of a Muggle state, Texas."

"So, you're rich, pretty, and single. HA! I'm in luck." Thacro said as he put his arm around Rai's neck (Raimina).

"_EWWWWW! DESCUSTING! GET OFF_!" Rai shouted, grabbing his arm, and throwing Malfoy over her back and made him land, face up, out of breath, and right by McGonagall.

"HAHAHA! Serves you right, you mangy pervert." Sam taunted.

"You, Sam is it?" McGonagall said as she brushed herself off and stood with her hands on her hips. Sam nodded when she asked her name. "Follow me. And the rest of you go into the Great Hall, and be seated. I will be there shortly. Kyle, you tell Professor Dumbledore to meet me outside in the hall."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Sam, really I am." Kyle said depressed.

**Back At Home**

"Mommy. Where's Raven? I can't find her." Mel said in a high annoying voice.

"What are you whinnying about now?" Molly continued, "I have a headache from you and your constant whinnying."

Mel got teary, but told her mom what was wrong; "I can't find Raven."

"Why do you want to find Raven?"

" 'Cuz I want to put a tag on her." Mel said as he put her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side.

"What tag?" Molly said having a worried yet interested look on her face.

(You know the one that moms give when they want you to tell something, that might lead to disaster)

"A tag I had made for her…"

"I'm not going to play games with you! Got it! So what does it say on the tag?"

"That she belongs to _meeeeee_."

"WHAT! She doesn't belong to you. She's Sam's."

"But why does she have to be Sam's?"

"Melody Rose Spring! When Sam was 3 she paid for Raven herself. She feeds her, waters her, plays with her, and has to pry your fingers off of her, EVERDAY! I tell you what, if you can take care of Spirit, my cat, until Greg gets back. Then you can have an animal of your own, but if I have to do one thing that you forgot to do. Then, you can't have a pet of your own tell you go to school." Molly said strictly and shacking her finger.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll have a pet by the end of December, when Greg comes home from school."

**Back at school**

"Kyle said you need to see me, Mrs. McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes, it is about this girl here. Her name is…"

"Sam…Samantha Darlene Springs. What is the problem?" Dumbledore said cutting McGonagall off in mid sentence.

"She brought a flea-hairy-despiteful DOG to school! And there is HAS to be something in the rule books about this."

"It is true there are rules about pets, but there is nothing about having a dog." Dumbledore said as he had his bony hand on his chin, and thinking hard with his eyes closed. "Now Sam, is Raven obedient?"

"_PROFESSOR_! How can you let this _mangy_ dog be in this school?" McGonagall said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Calm down. Now Sam, please answer my question."

"Yes sir, she is obedient. Why does this matter?"

"Hmm. Well is she potty trained?"


End file.
